Public Server III
The Gamemode 4 Server is a public white-listed server owned by Accidental Games. It is designed to give fans of Gamemode 4 an open server to play and experience a taste of what there is to offer (all modules on server will be listed below). This server is the third iteration (Public Server III). This server was opened on 21st May, 2016. Although the server is public and is open to all, you first must apply via an application form to be white-listed. All previously whitelisted members will automatically be added for the release of the new Public Server. More information can be found on www.gm4.co/gamemode4/ and you can also view a map overview. Wiki pages associated with the public server are marked with a banner as such. Overview Description TBC Major Towns Community Guidelines The Server has no specific rules however there are a set of community guidelines to follow by. These are enforced by all staff and on the application form for when a new player joins. Installed Modules Active Modules Pre-generated Modules/ Deactivated Custom Modules These Modules are custom to the server and not currently or ever available to outside the server community. Player Ranking There are four ranks on the server. Ranks are not progression-based nor do ranks indicate extra survival features - ranks are assigned for moderation purposes to people Accidental Games trust. * Player - This is the default and most common rank. * Community Moderator - Indicated by a red "CM" in front of their names, Community Moderators can check for griefers/ thieves on a server and are assigned by Accidental Games. * Moderator - Indicated by a red "M" in front of their names, Moderators can check for griefers/ thieves on a server, teleport to players in need and rollback damage. These are assigned to people whom Accidental Games trust. * Admin - Indicated by a red "A" in front of their aqua-coloured names, Admins are responsible for the running of the server. They have OP (operator) permissions, can add/ modify/ remove Gamemode 4 modules and assign Community Moderator/ Moderator ranks. Current server admins are Crazyman47 & Sparks from AccidentalGames and SpiderRobotMan. In addition to ranks, players have different coloured names as well. * Grey - This is the default and most common colour. Any chat messages sent will make the username appear gray. * Gold - Gold names indicate that the player has donated towards the server for that month. One-time donation players receive a gold rank for that month, Patrons of the server (Patreonsponsors) have a permanent gold name until the end of their patronage. * Aqua - Aqua names indicate an Admin rank. Significant Dates/ Moments Gallery Please see the Gallery Page. Coming soon PsIII.jpg|Coming Soon 2016-05-21_18.00.25.png|First logging in as a patreon 2016-05-22_12.41.22.png|The Mesa custom biome 2016-05-22_10.22.07.png|Hanging out on the server in style! 2016-05-26 11.39.50.png|Team Mooneorite working together! 2016-05-26 11.36.04.png|The Jungle's Portal 2016-05-26 11.30.15.png|Boat just chillin' 2 2016-05-26 11.23.01.png|Boat just chillin' 2016-05-26 11.21.12.png|Glowing with power 2016-05-26 11.17.40.png|The Big Jungle Tree at night 2 2016-05-26 11.11.50 3.png|Mooney's Fun Time!! 2016-05-26 11.15.13.png|Jungle Houses! 2016-05-26 11.17.37.png|The Big Jungle Tree at night 2016-05-26 11.09.38.png|The Big Jungle Tree 2016-05-26 11.02.47.png|Light at the end of the tunnel 2016-05-26 10.48.48.png 2016-05-26 10.44.36.png 2016-05-26 10.43.27.png 2016-05-26 10.38.38.png|The Extreme Hill's Hill 2016-05-26 10.37.10.png|The Dwarve Caverns 2016-05-26 10.32.24.png 2016-05-26 10.22.48.png|The Extreme Hills Nether Hub by Voriodon 2016-05-26_15.26.35.png|Jon and Mooney with their new Teleportation Amulets 2016-05-26_15.26.39.png|Jon and Mooney with their new Teleportation Amulets 2 2016-05-26 15.15.59.png|STEAK! 2016-05-26_16.21.35.png|"The Orb of Urist" @ The Extreme Hills 2016-05-26_17.00.20.png|Kaiser Dire's Spawn Shack 2016-05-26_17.01.52.png|The Savanna Portal and Spawn 2016-05-26 17.07.54.png|The Glistening Cove Community Table 2016-05-26_17.14.52.png|Going somewhere? 2016-05-26_17.17.02.png|The Savanna Well 2016-05-26_17.22.07.png|Savanna Member Board and Blast Furnace 2016-05-26_17.22.27.png|The Savanna Wheat Field 2016-05-26_17.22.57.png|Old Savanna Building 2016-05-26_20.50.09.png|The Underground Mushroom Lake 2016-05-26_20.49.56.png|The Underground Mushroom Spawn 2016-05-26_20.51.15.png|The Lonely Brown Tree 2016-05-26_20.51.56.png|The Big Mushroom's Staircase 2016-05-26_20.52.19.png|The Mushroom Spawn's Vials 2016-05-26_20.53.04.png|The Mega Mushroom!! 2016-05-26_20.53.24.png|The Not So Lonely Brown Tree 2016-05-26_20.54.02.png|Boat just chillin' 3 2016-05-26_20.56.04.png|The Tower of Power! 2016-05-26_20.59.50.png|_Qrow_ and his humble abode 2016-05-26_21.18.20.png|Mooshrooms! :D 2016-05-26_20.56.42.png|The Tower of Power and Lake See More First anouncement video Category:Community Category:Public Server III